The Ugly Fox
by Shiona Acitiu
Summary: Sasuke makes a bet about bullied Naruto. Naruto runs away and is then called back for a reunion.Who is that with Naruto?He's the mother?Who's the father? Yaoi AU Mpreg
1. The Nerd

**A/N: Hey everyone!It's a new story! I hope you enjoy this story.I apologize now for anything wrong. I'm working hard on trying to make this a good story. As many of you know writing isn't easy.**

**Okay everyone I have no clue what is going on. The Site seems to be eating some of the words. I'm trying what I can to make sure it doesn't do that. I am not the best writer, but I do try to make sure my writing is understandable.**

**Lets get on with the chaper.**

**The Nerd**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

An alarm blared, making a lump on a tattered bed groan lightly. A small tan hand reached out from under the covers, and whacked the alarm clock rather hard. Slowly the lump sat up, the hand yanking the blanket off. Messy blonde spikes bounced cerulean blue eyes opened, looking around the room. A hand reached up and rubbed whiskered cheeks while a pink tongue darted out to lightly lick plump pink lips.

Another yawn escaped as the person stood up. This person was a boy. His body was a little on the pudgy looked sort of feminine. Many miss took him for a girl. This didn't upset him as much as it should of. He went through worse things on a daily basis. Slowly he made his way toward his small bathroom. He stripped, then turned on the water.

He stepped in as the cold water made him shiver. He hadn't had hot water in a he made his shower quick then stepped out after turning off the water. He grabbed a towel, then began to make his way toward his room. He was drying his hair when he looked at the time. Jumping slightly he quickly began to dry the rest of himself. He was going to be late if he didn't hurry.

Sighing he slipped on some baggy black pants, with a baggy white button top. The uniform didn't fit him very well. He slipped on a belt a bit nervous about it, since that incident when he was corned alone outside the school. The only thing that remotely fit him where the black shoes he had to wear with his uniform. After they were on he grabbed the jacket and slipped it on. A moment's hesitation then he put on the tie.

He was also nervous about that because of another incident in the boys bathroom. Sighing he turned to leave his room. Once out of the room he placed on his fake glasses that he used to try and hide his eyes. Quickly he ran out of his ratty apartment. His uncle had offered to give him the money for a newer, better one, but he refused. He didn't want to be a burden.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

He had a few friends to speak of. There was the cold red head, Gaara. He would gladly punch someone's lights out for Naruto. They were like brothers. Many miss took them as dating. Then there was the dog boy with red triangles on his cheeks, Kiba. He became almost feral when it came to Naruto's safety. Shikamaru, or Shika, was lazy but seriously knew just the right plans to get back at the bullies.

Choji was pretty much always eating. He was rounded, and sweet. No one really messed with him after the incident when someone called him fat. He and Shika were the best of were inseperable at the best of times. The blonde boy made his was down to the sidewalk where he saw his friends waiting.

"Naruto!",spoke the cold redhead, Gaara. His heavily black rimmed green eyes(From insomnia) stared at his friend. Naruto just smiled a goofy grin, that showed off his orange braces, and quickly hugged Gaara. Normally Gaara would of stiffened and told him to get off, but today something seemed off. After a moment Naruto jumped onto Kiba's back. Kiba had been kneeling to tie his shoe, and so had to catch himself before he fell with his friend on his back.

"Oof!", was Kiba's reply to the jump and grab Naruto did to him. He reached back and held him up by the back of his legs. The group walked on down the sidewalk, toward the school. Before they arrived at the front gate Naruto slipped from Kiba's back. He was a little scared to go past the gates. All his friends could see him shaking silently as he looked at the gates just ahead.

Gently Gaara took Naruto's hand and walked with him to the gates. After a few moments they walk in together, ignoring the looks and whispers. Naruto shook as he kept his eyes on the ground. No one would dare mess with him with his friends around. Kiba was head of the football team, and Gaara was dangerious. Shikamaru could easily set up something to get back at them, and Choji would just punch them.

They moved to their usual spot to wait for the first bell. A large tree in the school yard where they would all sit. Slowly Naruto looked up spotting his secret crush. The playboy of the school, Sasuke Uchiha. Raven black hair with just a hint of blue, and coal black eyes, with pale skin. He was lean, with a few muscles. He took Naruto's breath away each time he saw him.

Gaara tugged Naruto into his lap gently holding his shaking form. Naruto's attention was on Sasuke who was with his own friends. After a moment he blinks and leans on Gaara feeling secure. Gaara leaned lightly back on the large tree as he sat there with Naruto in his lap. Shikamaru laid flat out on his back near Choji, who was eating chips. Kiba sat near Gaara, right by the tree looking bored as he scanned the school yard.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

The bell rung, making everyone in the peaceful group jump a bit. Naruto slowly, painfully got up from Gaara's lap. He was sore all over, but luckily he wasn't limping today. He felt eyes on him, but he did not look. Eyes were always on him, he just kept his head down. His own eyes locked on the ground as he walked with his friends toward the school.

Once inside everyone, but Gaara parted ways with Naruto to head to their class. Gaara always walked him to his first class. Never leave Naruto alone. That was a rule among their little , there were times they had to leave him alone. Though they tried hard not too do that. Bad things happened when Naruto was alone. Things such as he was shoved to ground and walked on. Or he is shoved into the bathroom and given a swirly. Once he was chocked with his belt while his wrists were restrained with his tie.

Finally they arrive at the class. Gaara had first and secon period with him. Unfortunately Sasuke had all Naruto's classes. All of them except Art. Sasuke couldn't get into the already full class, and had to settle for photography. He liked to shoot spit balls at the blonde, not much else. He wasn't really into the whole torture bully thing.

Naruto sighed as he sat at his desk near the window, infront of Sasuke with Gaara beside him. Sasuke's cold stare bore into the back of Naruto's head, but he ignored him. He was trying to focus on the teacher, and taking notes like the good student he was. Gaara would pass him a note now and then. Naruto would reply, passing the note back. None of this went unseen by Sasuke. Neji was also watching the two with narrowed eyes.

Neji was mainly wondering what they were talking about. He had a big crush on Gaara. Normally he'd tell him straight up, but he was always around Naruto. He wanted to privately speak with Gaara. Today at lunch he would do it for sure. Naruto noticed Neji watching them and gave a small smile to him. It was returned, because Neji could see the pain that was hidden deep in Naruto's eyes.

He never did do much to Naruto. He didn't care for bullying, and usually put a stop to it with Jugo.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Naruto was alone walking to his locker to put his books away before going to lunch. He was so close to it, he could almost touch it. Suddenly he was slammed into the lockers and kicked hard in the gut. He gasped hard, slowly sliding down the lockers once the foot was removed. Slowly he looked up at this was a small group of three people.

The foot slammed again into his stomach, pressing hard. He doubled over in small group laughed.

"You are just a waste of space.", spoke up one boy .He was the one who kicked him before then again the second time. Another boy spit on him rather harshly, then he stepped on Naruto's back rather hard. Naruto had turned onto his knees, hands still on his stomach, to try and get up. The boy pressed hard on his back, making Naruto almost cry out. He was biting his lower lip to not cry out.

He began to taste blood, he was biting his lower lip so hard. Tears were beginning to come to his eyes. Trying to get up was hard for him. The foot was still on his back, and it was pressing down on him. Suddenly he felt the foot leave him, and as he was trying to get up the foot slammed down on him once more.

It kept slamming down on him, he finally cried out. His cry made the boys laugh, but also caught the attention of Gaara and Neji who had been talking around the corner. They rushed around and what they saw had Gaara seeing red, while Neji kept himself calm. Both boys ran over, then there was the sound of skin meeting skin, along with a sickening _crack_. Naruto felt soft hands on his arms, helping him up.

That's when he noticed he was leaning heavily on _NEji_. Neji Huuyga! He froze. One of the princes of the school was helping _him_! This was a serious shock to his system. Gaara was on top of the boy who had been stomping him. Naruto weakly cried out for him to stop. He was shaking scared. Hearing the cry he stops and moves to Naruto quickly then looked him over. He lifted his shirt to see the damage making him growl.

Neji and Gaara helped Naruto to the nurse. What they didn't know was that Sasuke had seen the whole thing. Said boy didn't know what to think. All he knew as that Neji and Naruto's friends saw something in the nerd that he wanted to see.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: Hello again everyone.I'm ending it here, next will be all about Sasuke and his friends.I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	2. The Popular one

**A/N: Hello everyone. I'm looking for a beta and hope to have one soon. I apologize for anything wrong with the chapter. I'm trying my best. I'm glad that you liked last chapter. I hope to fix it, and hopefully have this chapter be good.**

**The Popular one**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

It was early morning when coal black eyes opened on a pale face. Slowly the person sat up, running a hand through raven black hair. Standing up, a shiver ran through their body as the cold air hit them. Their bedroom door opened to reveal a boy, with long brown hair, pale lavender eyes, and pale skin. He sighed looking at the person before walking into the room.

"Sasuke we're going to be late if you don't hurry up", said the boy. Sasuke glared at him, then moved to his private bathroom. After five minutes he comes out dressed trying to dry his hair. Looking to his friend he sighs again then throws the towel down. Quickly he walked toward the door, his friend stepping out of the way.

"Come on Neji. We are going to be late." He bites out glaring as he walked forward. Neji sighed and quickly followed Sasuke. They make their way down the stairs and out the door toward an awaiting car. Neji slipped into the driver side, while Sasuke got into the other side. Off they sped to school. It didn't take to long to get there. The rest of their group was waiting for them near the parking lot.

As soon as Sasuke stepped out, a red headed girl with red eyes grabbed his arm. She smiled happily up at him, as she clung to his arm. He glared at her trying to free his arm. He heard someone vaguely call her name, Karin. She adjusted the glasses she wore then glared at a boy with shoulder length white hair, and purple eyes. He glared right back at her calling her a bitch.

"Shut it Sugetsu! Why can't you be like Jugo and be quiet!?" She snapped right back at him. Juugo, a tall boy with Orange spiked hair and red-orange eyes stepped up quietly. He was watching the birds in the trees that were near by. Gently he placed a hand on Suigetsu's shoulder to stop him from snapping his own come back at Karin.

Sasuke sighed feeling a headache come on. The only people not annoying him are Jugo and Neji. Karin and Sugetsu's fighting was annoying at the best of times, but today it was worse. He glared at the two of them before finally getting his arm free. Moving quickly he walked toward the front yard of the school to wait at the usual spot for the school to open its doors.

He saw the blonde nerd sitting in the lap of the scary red head. Sighing he rubs his temples a bit more then glares once more at Karin and Suigetsu.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Sasuke was walking down the hall ignoring everyone. He wasn't in the best of saw Naruto alone walking to his locker to put his books away before lunch. He saw the nerd be slammed into the lockers and kicked hard in the gut.

He heard the gasped. Watched him slowly sliding down the lockers once the foot was removed. He watched the boy's foot slam again into his stomach, pressing hard. He doubled over in small group laughed.

"You are just a waste of space.", he heard the boy say. The same one who kicked the nerd before. Then he did it again a second time. Sasuke watched another boy spit on the nerd rather harshly, then watched him step on Naruto's back rather hard.

He saw the blonde turn onto his knees, hands still on his stomach, to try and get up. He saw the boy press hard on his back, making Naruto almost cry out. Naruto was biting his lower lip to not cry out.

He saw the tears were beginning to come to his eyes. He watched him struggle to get up. Sasuke watched the boy keep his food on Naruto's back, pressing harder. He watched the foot slam onto Naruto's back and winced a little. He didn't know the bullying was this bad for the kid. Though he didn't know if he felt bad for Naruto or just didn't like how far this was going. He wasn't really sure.

He watched as the foot kept slamming down on him, Naruto finally cried out. The cry made the boys laugh, but also caught the attention of Gaara and Neji who had been talking around the corner. They rushed around and what they saw had Gaara seeing red, while Neji kept himself calm. Both boys ran over, then there was the sound of skin meeting skin, along with a sickening _crack_.

Sasuke watched Naruto lean heavily on _Neji_. Neji Huuyga! He could see the nerd freeze. One of the princes of the school was helping _him_! It had to be a serious shock to him. The red head was on top of the boy who had been stomping Naruto

He heard the blonde weakly cry out for Gaara to stop. He saw him shaking scared. He watched Gaara stop after hearing the cry. He saw him move to Naruto quickly then looked him over. Sasuke saw Gaara lift his shirt to see the damage then heard him growl.

Sasuke saw the damage and winced a bit. He could see the pain in the blonde's beautiful blue eyes.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Sasuke was on his way out of the school to head home. He was walking to his car ignoring the calling from Karin. He just wanted to get home and relax. He slipped into his car and started it. He slowly backed out of the spot and began to head on home. He didn't see Karin's pout as she stared at the car that was driving away with him.

Sighing he drives to the mansion he called home. No one would be there at this time, so he'd be alone which was good to him. He didn't want to deal with anyone right now. All he wanted was to lay in his bed, relaxing. He had a headache from dealing with too many people as it was at school.

He arrived home not to long after he left the school. The mansion was only a few blocks fromt he school. He slipped out of his car after parking it in the garage. Going inside he sighs again, then heads to the kitchen. He grabbed an apple, a nice red one. Slowly he made his way up the stairs toward his room.

Once inside his room he laid on his bed eating his apple. He felt at ease as he laid there with no one to bother him. Finishing his apple he tossed it into his trashcan he kept by the bed. Slowly he closed his eyes breathing in deeply through his nose then exhaling through his mouth. He could feel himself slipping into a light sleep.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: Hey everyone...I'm sorry this took a while. I will be slow in updating. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
